New Moon
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Kiba falls for a new girl, Koharu, but once she is kidnapped by nobles, Kiba must rescue her. Please Review
1. The Encounter

**New Moon**

**Chapter One**

**The Encounter**

Kiba and the gang had just left the nearby city to stock up on new supplies. Blackstone was just around the corner. Everyone quickened up along the streets not wanting to stand out. Kiba's pace slowed, leaving him behind the group to explore. The gang went clear out of site by the time Kiba turned back around. The streets were engulfed with human customers; of course no one realized Kiba was the only wolf among them. He stopped by an old antique shop along the side of the road. Confused and unfamiliar with the items of humans, he slowly walked inside. Once inside he was fascinated with the mysterious items in the shop.

"May I help you" a young lady behind the counter yelled out. Her beauty surpassed even Cheza's delicate eyes. Short smooth black locks streamed majestically to her shoulders while her supernatural smile put Kiba into a gaze. With a cute giggle she asked him again, "what can I do for you?" Kiba blushed and ran pass her to catch up with the gang.

"Kiba what's wrong" Toboe asked staring at Kiba's now cherry red cheeks.

"Nothing" he answered feeling a little uncomfortable lying to Toboe like that.

Later that night the pack slept nearby the town. Cheza gently song the wolves to sleep, but Kiba refused to sleep. He kept seeing that human girl's face in his mind, and was filled with embarrassment. In dismay he headed back to the town once everyone was a sleep. He kept his wolf form just in case he needed to make a quick get away. He returned to the store only to find out it was closed. A disappointed smile ran across his face, he knew what this term meant, but wish it wasn't there.

"Hey there." The girl from early today walked out from the side and approached Kiba. His downcast eyes shine with joy quickly running to her.

"I'm Koharu, and you must be new around here. We don't see to many dogs around here you know." She replied scratching his adorable wolf ears as he wagged his tail.

Koharu sat next to Kiba on the steps and rubbed his head more gently. Kiba moved closer and layed his head on her lap.

"At least you like me." Koharu sighed and continued scratching him.

Like a child uplifted by his mother, Kiba forgot everything in the world except joy. The relaxing feeling of Koharu's fingers moving up and down against Kiba's neck released him from all worries. Kiba loved the adoration and thanked Koharu for giving it to him. For one brief moment Kiba stopped panting long enough to want to tell Koharu everything about him. Several minutes went by as Kohaur made her way down to Kiba's stomach. Kiba soon yelled out a hormonal howel into the moonlite sky. Koharu's brief, but calm hands came to a quick halt and covered her ears. Kiba noticed she was staring at something and looked too. Tsumi, Toboe, and Hige stood across from him. All looked discussed. Kiba lifted himself from Koharu's lap and joined the others. Koharu quickly ran inside.

"Kiba, what were you doing? We saw you howling like a horny, lovesick puppy." Tsumi yelled angrily at Kiba. Kiba bent his head in shame and walked ahead of them.

The next day Kiba made his way through the town unnoticed by anyone. Avoiding the nobles, he found the shop again. To his surprise the air reeked of human blood and noble guns. The shop doors and windows were boosted and some of the artifacts were missing. Kiba dashed in and searched the place. Lonely bodies lay lifeless on the dirt floors. Kiba checked every carcass for a scent of Koharu. She couldn't be found anywhere. Still worried about Koharu, Kiba searched every room. A simple trace of her would slightly raise Kiba's chances of finding her, but any scenet of her had completely vanished beneath the aroma of blood. The strong scent of blood had caused Kiba's vision to fail. While Kiba worried he had failed to notice the smell of toxic gas in the air as well. Every second spent in the building could badly affect Kiba. Twenty minutes later Kiba began to realize the affects of staying. His bones and limbs began to feel fragel and weak. Taking a step would send a sharp pitching pain up through his whole body. Kiba could feel the cains within him being squeezed, preventing the blood to run his head. Kiba suddenly felt his heart stop. In a quick reaction kiba collapsed on the floor. Everything went blurry and then vanished beneath a thick blacket of darkness and emptiness.


	2. You're Safe Only When In My Arms

**Chapter Two**

**You're Safe Only When In My Arms**

_Where am I? What is this feeling? In the coldness of my mind, a feeling of great loneliness spread through my body. I was alone, and scared. I thought I would die... in this place, somewhere in my memories. But what is this place. And why is this feeling of loneliness and sorrow grow the longer I am here. Am I really alone._

"For one so weak, you certainly have a lot of courage." a voice broke through Kiba's state of mind and got louder as it came near.

"More than you know..." Kiba lifted his eyes, hoping he was in no danger or worse already dead. A sturdy young dog walked to Kiba and licked his cheek continuously.

"For a moment I actually believed you were dead." the dog replied laying along side Kiba.

"What..." Kiba sat up slowly though his bones were still sore with shifting of his body, "where are we?" He looked around quickly. The room was small and warming, but it wasn't a place Kiba knew to well. A bright fire and logs were placed in the corner and the whole place smelled like chicken. Suddenly without hesitation a human placed a bowl of food in front of Kiba's face.

"Me and my master found you in that store today, he took pity on you and brought you back with us." the do answered knowing Kiba would still be confused about the setting.

"Master..." Kiba stared down at the food and then back toward the dog, " your help is welcomed, but I must be on my way." He rushed to his feet and limbed his num body to the door.

"But your body...very well, but at least let me have your name." the dog followed Kiba to the door.

"Its Kiba. By the way do you know of a girl named Koharu? I am looking for her."

"Koharu? You mean that sweet human at the antique shop."

"Than you know her? Please help me find her!" Kiba jolted back and face the dog with a serious glare.

"Sorry, I must stay here with my master, but I can tell you where you might find her." the young dog lead Kiba to the door and faced the direction. "It you keep going west, you should hit the next human village by tomorrow. Nobles that take people away always go to that city last, if you are lucky you should make it there before they leave."

Kiba raced of in that direction after thanking the dog._ I'll find you Koharu, I promise to protect you for now on. I won't let anything happen to you!_ Kiba repeated the same sentence in his mind, and it gave him strength in his quest.

After running all night Kiba arrived at the village by day break. Being in the town was no big help sense the scent of Koharu was nowhere around. Kiba quickly disguised himself as a human to further his search. As he looked around Kiba couldn't help but think, what if Koharu found out he was the same wolf she met the other night. He fought in his mind of which side of him he should rescue her in, if he was a wolf, she would be grateful and happy but that would be it. If he was human she would probably be confused at first, but at least they would have a chance at love.

Kiba sighed loudly, frustrated with the decision. "How am I suppose to find Koharu in this big town with no leads at all?"

"Koharu? That's that noble prisoner right?" an old man interrupted, bumping into Kiba as he walked.

Kiba jumped at the news, "where is she!"

"Only a couple more streets down. The nobles are annoying a family about helping some crooks." he pointed down the street and walked off.

"Koharu..." Kiba's eyes loosened softly and he smiled.

Koharu was tied up and rudely placed in the corner of a landed nobles ship. She was breathing deeply still struggling with the rope around her wrist. Kiba could tell she was at it for a long time, since her wrist were red and bruised all around.

"I had actually doubted I would find you." Kiba laughed and kneeled beside her.

"Your...your that man from my store the other day! How did you know I was here?" Koharu yelled loudly.

"Shhh!" Kiba quickly covered her mouth so the nobles wouldn't here their escape, "I came by your stored and it was badly ruined. I'd figured the nobles came and got you." Kiba finished untying her ropes as he spoke. Almost instantly Koharu jumped up and hugged Kiba. He knew the reaction was only out of gratitude, but couldn't help think of it as her affections toward him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her on the head. "I'm really glad your safe...and with me." Kiba blushed still holding her in his arms.


End file.
